


【苏英】海狮计划

by Yinyou_ScL



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyou_ScL/pseuds/Yinyou_ScL





	【苏英】海狮计划

【海狮计划】  
“不知布拉金斯基阁下莅临有何贵干？”绅士因为刚刚到轰炸有些衣衫不整，但仍然在伊万.布拉金斯基面前勉力维持着一份体面。

“看看你有多狼狈啊。”甜软的声音箭一样插进亚瑟心里，把他的自尊击得粉碎。

穿着深色军装的斯拉夫人抬了抬自己的军帽，露出了一个友善而带有侵略性的微笑。

帽檐上的红星刺得亚瑟眼睛生疼。他不由得闭上了眼皱起了眉。

伊万看着他皱在一起的粗眉毛，毫无顾忌地笑出声。低沉的声音撞击着亚瑟的耳膜。听得他全身发麻，血液上涌。

“有什么好笑的，混蛋！”亚瑟不甘心地朝斯拉夫人低吼。“你别得意，路德和基尔迟早打到你那……”

伊万伸手压在了他的肩膀上，阻止了他的话，“我伟大的领袖早就准备好了应对措施，”高大的斯拉夫人微微俯身，凑在英国人耳边，用气声说话：“把这些东西丢给上司好了……我们难得见面，你不愿意想点别的？”

亚瑟没忍住向伊万打出一拳。被伊万轻松接住。只是伊万被击得咳了咳。

伊万抬起头时，就看到亚瑟目光灼灼地看着自己，深绿色的眼眸中担忧和庆幸相互交织翻滚。

“你……生病了？”亚瑟不由得问出口，看着伊万好整以暇的表情，他的耳朵一下子爆红，转过脸不看伊万，“我……我才没有关心你呢，只是你生病了我就要单独抗基尔了……”

“嗯嗯嗯。”伊万靠在他的肩膀上，饶有兴致地吹着他的耳垂，一幅是是是对对对你说什么都好。

忍了忍，亚瑟还是没有憋住自己的担忧，“是不是因为……肃反？”

正在蹭着亚瑟耳朵的伊万一下子僵住了。肌肉线条硌得亚瑟有些慌。伊万慢慢从他脖颈抬起头，紫红色的眼睛毫无感情与亚瑟对视。

两个人之间的空气一时凝滞。

带着白手套的手指抚摸过自己的帽檐，伊万重新笑了起来，只是此刻的笑已经没了温度。不知从哪里吹来的西伯利亚寒流慢慢碾压过北大西洋暖流。

亚瑟抿了抿唇，想说话却又说不出什么。

“你和他们一样认为，我是……错的？”伊万眼波流转，嗓音不复软糯。低沉的语气如同荒原深处生出的黑夜，从地平线的尽头暗沉地蔓延过来。

那双紫红色的眼睛越发深了……血色中下了一场雪。

伊万随手把亚瑟扛到了肩上，狂风一样大开大合的动作容不得一丝反抗。在亚瑟完全反应过来之前，就已经被伊万按在了肩上不能反抗。

伊万阴沉着脸完全没有顾及亚瑟的感受。亚瑟被一路上的颠簸弄得眩晕，什么都反应不过来。当他清醒过来时，他已经被伊万扔在了某辆军用卡车角落，被解开了自己军装的扣子。

“你……”亚瑟努力得撑起自己的上身，想靠着墙壁站起来，被伊万轻而易举再次按倒在地上。

伊万顺势跨坐在亚瑟身上。眼中晦明难辨。他面无表情，冷淡地盯着亚瑟的绿眼睛。两只手却在不停地游走，在某些地方重捏，顺着肌肉线条，从衣领到小腹。冰凉的手套让亚瑟苍白的皮肤泛起了淡红色 。

亚瑟却有些恍惚。他视线茫然地看着很高的卡车顶。整个空间都是一种空旷的暗色。只有那双冰凉的红眼睛在暗夜生光。像是原野的狼，在月色下盯着看中的猎物。

唯一的猎物。

“嗯……”亚瑟被捏得闷哼出声。他再一次看向伊万。

“走神？”伊万看着身下已经被剥干净的人，挑了挑眉，“万尼亚对你还是太仁慈了……”说着一把拉住亚瑟的头发，另一只手在亚瑟下腹用力抚摸。

“混蛋……放手！”亚瑟终于想到要挣扎了，抬起手想要拨开伊万的手。腰完成了惊心的弧度，雪白的下腹和已经涨红的下身就这样送到了伊万面前。

伊万眼底慢慢汇聚风暴。他随手用亚瑟的皮带绑住了亚瑟的手，并把绣着玫瑰的丝绸手帕塞进了亚瑟的嘴巴。看着他语焉不详地说着“混蛋！”，挣扎着努力想挺腰让自己坐起来，伊万有些难以忍受地闭了闭眼。

再睁开，仍然一片平静。

一片平静地伸出有些颤抖的手，从胸前开始顺着腰线下滑。就像是抚摸一件珍贵的艺术品，慢慢地，细致地，让冰凉的触感充斥亚瑟每一个神经末梢。

“唔！唔唔唔！”亚瑟努力挣扎。伊万着迷地看着他牛乳色的皮肤，冰凉的手顺势探入幽暗处。

看着亚瑟大腿了内侧的玫瑰纹身，伊万少有的觉得自己的血液沸腾起来。他冷静地想把自己的手指伸进去，受到了亚瑟的疯狂反抗。他努力紧闭着自己，让伊万一根手指都进不去。

伊万静静看着他，“你想怎么样？”亚瑟晃了晃头，脸上绯红一片，努力地示意着什么。伊万看着他的难耐，一手有一下没一下地握着他，几乎让他疯掉。

“哦……”伊万语气迟缓，手上的动作却骤然加快。飞速上下捋动着亚瑟。看着他涨红的脸，难耐的可爱反应，呜呜咽咽听不清的呻吟，还有不知从哪里飘出来的玫瑰淡香，伊万吞了吞口水，更加加紧了手上的动作。另一只手的手指也想乘机攻进去。

亚瑟浑身颤抖着，手肘，膝盖，小腹，胸前都泛起了诱人的粉红色。不由得蜷缩起脚趾，嘴中吐着无意义的呜咽，完全承受不住这种快感。最后一刻头扬起优美的弧度，滚动的喉结，无意识流下的生理泪水，剧烈起伏的胸膛，看得伊万起了猎食的欲望。

想要啃食他的喉咙。

还要再忍忍。

把那只沾满亚瑟液体的手套夹在亚瑟两腿间。亚瑟下意识地夹紧腿，伊万就把手褪了出来。修长的手指沾了一点点白色浊液轻轻撵了撵，露出一个微笑。他拿出了亚瑟口中的手帕，亚瑟来不及吞咽的口水拉出了淫糜的银丝。

亚瑟过了一会儿才从余韵中缓过来，模糊的视线好不容易聚焦。看着衣衫丝毫不乱，一本正经，甚至还有一只手想要把手指送进自己身体的伊万，他狠狠啐了一口，努力喘气想要调匀自己的呼吸。细碎的呼吸声撩得伊万近乎疯掉。

但伊万仍然平静，平静得可怕。

仿佛从前在爱欲中疯狂的从来不是他一样。

亚瑟在他冷静的目光下觉得难堪和尴尬。自己被带入欲望的深渊，而他……仿佛都不曾被自己的样子吸引。冷淡地像是局外人。

“我亲爱的大英帝国绅士……”伊万的声音一反平时的软糯，低哑得吓人，“你想要说什么呢？”

伊万在亚瑟下面的那一只手一只坚持不懈地揉搓戳刺想要进入，另一只手小指从他两腿间勾起了那只沾满液体的手套，恶趣味地在亚瑟面前晃了两下，“不说的话，就把这个含进嘴里吧～”

亚瑟瞳孔骤缩，明白伊万从来都不开玩笑。咬了咬牙，不知道出于什么心态，亚瑟咕哝了一句，“把手套脱掉。”

伊万饶有兴致地看够了亚瑟说完就后悔的姿态，重新把手帕塞进亚瑟嘴里。不管他要杀人的目光，伊万脱下了另一只手的手套。

然后亚瑟就体会到了终极后悔是什么感觉。

如同之前每一次一样。

失去了手套限制的手指更加灵活，顺着每一个褶皱向内抠挖。本来就连日疲惫的亚瑟能坚持到现在已经是意志力极限了。伊万看着亚瑟最后的抵抗，微笑了一下。

然后低头，一口咬在了他的玫瑰文身花蕊上 。

“唔!----”亚瑟瞳孔骤然缩进，两腿并拢想把伊万挤出去。他大腿内侧流出来两滴血珠，被伊万细致地舔掉。这种刺痛而又麻痒的感觉让亚瑟忍不住自己的生理泪水，喉间发出含糊的尖叫。

伊万乘着他一刻的失神把手指送进了亚瑟身体。满意地听着他的痛呼声，伊万磨了磨自己的牙齿。

舌尖还残留着花蜜一样甜美的血味。

亚瑟因为后面的感觉又拱起了身子。明明是抗拒地姿势却把伊万的手指吸得更紧伊万努力地压抑着自己，又送进去一根手指，感慨这里面的温软湿润。

亚瑟因为这个刺激本来已经释放过的欲望再次抬起，他难耐地睁开眼，泪眼汪汪地看着伊万。深绿色眼眸中的祈求激起了伊万暴虐的欲望。他决定完全不去抚慰亚瑟的欲望，而是加快了扩张速度。

亚瑟的小口一张一合，想要把伊万的手指吞得更深。沉浸在前面欲求和后面痛快的两重夹击中的亚瑟没有发现，伊万的耳朵动了动。

觉得现在开始不会让亚瑟死掉，伊万便放开了亚瑟，开始解起自己的皮带。亚瑟心中明明充满了羞耻，但仍然忍不住翻了个身，想通过摩擦地面的方式舒解自己的欲望。

伊万露出了一个残酷的微笑，看着自己送上门来的亚瑟，毫不留情地捞起他的腰身对准自己。狠狠送胯。

“啊！”亚瑟惨叫一声。后面疯狂收缩。

伊万停下动作，拿出亚瑟口中的手帕，在他破口大骂前凑到他耳边轻轻说了一句话。

“有人来了哦……”

亚瑟的惨叫戛然而止。仿佛是为了印证伊万的话，卡车的军绿色车篷外传来地道的伦敦腔和美式口音的对话。越来越近。

亚瑟努力憋住自己的声音，而伊万却完全不在意他的努力。他只是觉得亚瑟太紧了。这种偷情一般都感觉带来了平时没有的刺激与兴奋。伊万掐着亚瑟的腰，深捣缓送，比以往更加高的频率让亚瑟忍住呻吟的任务变得更加艰难。

而伊万还靠在他耳边带着喘息和笑意说道，：“你说，让他们知道，在德国轰炸伦敦的关键时刻，他们的国家正在这里被人淦……”

粗俗的话语在此刻比任何催情药都要刺激。亚瑟下意识剧烈收缩，逼得伊万差点直接送了一次。

伊万一把把亚瑟按在卡车横杠上，把他一条腿架在肩膀上，控制住亚瑟的挣扎，一下一下狠厉冲撞，好像要把亚瑟做穿。

在羞耻心和渴望的双重攻击下，亚瑟成功在登顶的那一刻昏了过去。

——————  
亚瑟在白金汉宫的房间中醒来。

感受着身体的脱力和疼痛，他苍白的脸上露出一个满意的微笑。

好整以暇地撑起自己的上身，注视着窗外伦敦各处轰炸后的烟尘，他低低地笑了起来。

苏联已经，完全，对德国放下戒心了对吗?

甚至想着率先进攻?

嗤。

感谢你啊，伊万。亚瑟顺着锁骨拉开了自己的睡衣，对着空气做出了一个堪称引诱的姿势。

之后，苏联……会成为主战场吧……

真是愉快呢。


End file.
